I am
by Sinfully Disrupted
Summary: A series of poems on various Harry Potter Characters.
1. Pansy

I am cruel, mean

I am dark and cold

I am nasty, wicked

I am a Slytherin

I am judged

Yet I judge others

I am hypocritical

Yet so are they

I live behind a mask

A cold uncaring princess

Evil and nefarious

Malicious and sarcastic

My words are sharp

My tone cold

But inside,

I'm anything but

Unloved

Abused and mistreated

But I am a Slytherin

I have a reputation to keep

I will not let them get to me

I am better than them

I am a Slytherin

I am Pansy Parkinson

And no one can make me feel inferior


	2. Ginny

I am afraid, scared

I wonder, will my family make it through?

I hear what happens, people dying

I see what happens

I want to get away, away from it all

I am afraid, scared

I pretend I do not know, that I am happy

I feel forced, forced to wear a mask

I touch the earth

I worry, will my friends be okay?

I cry, people are dying, more and more everyday

I understand war

I say I am alright

I dream it was a nightmare, that it wasn't real

I am Ginny Weasley

I am afraid, scared

The war isn't a nightmare

Its real

People are dying

And yet I do nothing

What can I do?

I sit around

Watching a clock

'Mortal Peril' it says

Indeed, Mortal Peril

The War is a nightmare come true

And it isn't going away

People are dying

And yet I do nothing

I am Ginny Weasley

I am afraid, scared


	3. Luna

I am tired and alone

I wonder when they will stop bothering me

I hear them, taughnting and teasing

I see them stealing my stuff

I want it to stop

I am tired and alone

I pretend I don't care

I feel, I have emotions

I touch with my heart and soul

I worry for them

I cry for them

I am tired and alone

I understand they think I'm different

I say one thing, they say another

I dream to be like them

I am Luna Lovegood

I am different

I am teased

I am treated differently

It is wearing down on me

Constantly stealing

Tripping me

They are killling me

I am different

I am weak and alone

Tired of it all

I am Luna Lovegood

And its time I make a stand.


	4. Susan

I am Susan Bones

I wonder if me and my aunt will be next

I hear the Slytherins talking

I see them taunting

I want it to end

I am Susan Bones

I pretend I don't care

I feel tired, exhausted

I touch the sky

I worry for my friends, my family

I cry for their loss, for my loss

I understand that the war is coming my way

I say I am unafraid, I am lying

I dream, back before the war, before the death

I am Susan Bones

The war had just started

And I am already tired of it

Who will be next?

Us?

Who?

I am paranoid

I am scared

I put on a bravefront

But inside I know

We are next

I am Susan Bones

I am next


	5. Neville

I am nervous, uncertain

I wonder, could I be strong

I hear them, making fun of me

I see them

I want it to stop, please, make it stop

I am nervous, uncertain

I pretend to be strong

I feel tired

I worry, will I make it?

I cry, will Gran?

I understand that the war is coming

I say I will help, but I am scared

I dream I will make it through

I am Neville Longbottom

The war is at my doorstep

I am frightened, but I fight

I am a Gryffendor

I will fight

I am Neville Longbottom

I will make my parents proud.


	6. Draco

I am Draco Malfoy

I wonder if this war will ever end

I hear them talking, talking behing my back

I see them

I want them to stop, they will stop

I am Draco Malfoy

I pretend I am emotionless, that I don't care

I feel disgusted, how could they do that?

I worry, how could I do that?

I cry, curl up into a ball, trying to get away

I understand, I have to make a decision

I say I will follow my father

I dream of the light side

I am Draco Malfoy

I cannot chose

Light or Dark

Good or Evil

I am so confused

Which is right?

Which is wrong

I was raised in the dark

I strive for the light

I have to chose

I chose the dark

That will be my down fall

I am Draco Malfoy


	7. Blaise

I am Blaise Zabini

I wonder if I should be involved in this war

I hear them

I see them

I want them to stop, I will make them stop

I am Blaise Zabini

I pretend to be like them, I'm not

I feel fake, false

I worry for Draco, what choices he makes

I cry for him

I understand I have to chose

I say I will, but I won't

I dream there is no war, but there is

I am Blaise Zabini

I am a Slytherin

I chose my own destiny

I will not follow anyone

I am my own person

As much as I worry for Draco

I am Blaise Zabini

And no one rules me


End file.
